Coming Home
by Salvi
Summary: Written for Valentines' Day. After a hard day at work, a blond man battles the freezing cold to get home. Home to warmth... And more.   Rated M. First work in english/yaoi.


'Damn, I'm freezing my ass out here…'

The man held his collar closer and lowered his head to shield his face from the cruel wind, his hair whipping all around. He couldn't see much with the heavy falling snow slicing his face, and he kept sliding on the ice under his boots. As the man continued his trip back home, he felt his frustration steadily increasing. He just had a very long stressful day at work, and couldn't wait to get home and just bury himself in the big fluffy comforter and cuddle on the couch with his boyfriend. The perspective of some warmth and affection gave him back some motivation and he skidded a bit faster on the iced sidewalk, sniffing wildly.

As he began to lose feeling in his fingers and cheeks, teeth clattering uncontrollably, he finally spotted his apartment building through the intense blizzard. A dramatic moan tore away from his throat and he hurriedly covered the last corner of houses to what seemed like Heaven. After possibly the longest wait of all time, the man finally took out his key and opened to glass door of his building and entered the hall. Immediately, the heat burned his face and hands, and he let out another little moan.

'Thank God..!'

He gave himself a moment to catch his breath, and sighed as he looked up the stairs he would have to climb to get to his place, on the 8th floor.

'Fuck this fuckin' broken elevator…'

He slowly began his ascension, occasionally letting out a groan of effort. Eight flights of stairs later, legs wobbly and painful, the man grabbed the railing one last time and hauled himself on the eight floor. For a second, he thought about just dropping down on the floor and sleep there. His legs were shaking so bad he could barely stand up anymore. But there, just a few meters away… His apartment! And inside, warm arms and hot lips. He took a big breath and took out his keys again, juggling them with burning de-frosting fingers to find the one that would unlock the door to his little haven. As he flung the scratched door opened enthusiastically, he could practically hear and see angels singing and Divine light hit his face.

"I'm ho…me?" Halfway through his cheerful claim, he noticed the lack of light in the apartment. Then the complete silence.

"Hellooo~?" The man tried again. No response. No one coming running from the couch with sparkling eyes to hug him and kiss his face. 'Guess he's not home…'. His good mood was instantly crushed and a lump formed in his throat. At that very moment, he realised he was really looking forward to seeing his boyfriend. After that hard long day at work, a little love would have been great.

Sighing, he kicked off his boots and ruffled his blond hair to get rid of the snow that, having begun melting, was slowly soaking him wet. He dragged himself to the bedroom, already dreaming of replacing the sticky cold feel of leather on his legs by soft fuzzy sweatpants. When he got to their room, he breached it open and reached tiredly for the light switch when a flicker of movement in the room caught his attention. Opening the door more, he was welcomed by one hell of a surprise.

The room was filled with burning candles everywhere. On the window sill, on the bed tables, the floor, the desks… There was probably at least sixty of them. Looking around with wide eyes and mouth agape, his eyes fell on the master bed and widen even more.

On the perfectly made covers lay his boyfriend. His perfect, adorable little Matt, flat on his stomach, head propped up in his hands with a delighted proud grin. His feet were sweeping the air cutely behind him. When Matt saw his beloved's expression, his grin shifted halfway into a smirk and his eyes squinted a bit in a playful way.

"Hey you." He said, voice low and seducing.

"Matt? Matt, wh-what are y…" taking a step further in the room, the blonde felt himself blush when he noticed that Matt was only wearing black silk boxers with little red hearts on them. His pale skin was shining lightly under the candle light, hair still a little damp from a recent shower, goggles nowhere to be seen. 'God, he's beautiful…' the man couldn't help thinking.

Seeing his lover shift his weight from one foot to another nervously, Matt's smirk widened, and he lifted one hand before summoning his beloved closer with a finger.

"Why don't you come here? I have a little something for you…"

The blond's blush intensified and he bit his lips gently, before taking a couple steps forward. Matt sat on his knees on the bed and shuffled behind himself, before turning back again, holding a big plate with an enormous chocolate cake. He held it out proudly in front of him.

" TADA~H!"

The blond took a step back, surprised, before looking hungrily at the cake.

" I made it especially for you, Mel's! With the flour and the measuring spoons and the oven and all that crap!" the redhead said excitedly.

" You.. You MADE me a cake?"

Matt just nodded, biting his bottom lips, his grin back.

" So… Wanna taste it?"

Mello huffed.

"Do you even have to ask?" he answered with a smirk of his own.

A shiver ran through Matt's spine. That damn smirk of his… Mello walked to the bed and sat down beside the redhead. Immediately, Matt plunged a fork in the cake, and lifted a piece up to his lover's mouth, which opened to let the chocolate goodness in. As the full lips closed around the fork and the eyes fluttered closed to savour the cake, Matt found himself getting aroused thinking about all the things theses lips could do… Before his thoughts could get further that way, Mello opened his eyes and opened his mouth again, expectantly. Swallowing heavily, Matt took another forkful to the blonde, butterflies in his stomach. It still amazed him how much Mello had effect on him after all these years.

After a few more bites, it was getting more and more difficult for Matt to hide his excitement. His cheeks were flushed, eyes glazed and he was panting lightly. When Mello took the final mouthful, he let out a hot little moan of contentment, and Matt had to bite his lips closed to refrain from letting out a moan of his own. His kneeling position was becoming uncomfortable, his steadily growing arousal squeezed in his tight boxers. Finally, Mello opened his eyes and took in the appearance of his boyfriend. Immediately, his trademark grin was back, having seen Matt flustered enough times to recognise it in a heartbeat. Their eyes locked together, and Mello took Matt's hand before pressing it to his own crotch. Matt's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when he felt hardness under his fingers. Mello's smirk intensified, seeing the message got through.

" I don't know for you, Mattie, but this is the most erotic dessert-eating I've ever experienced."

As if this simple phrase made Matt snap, the redhead launched himself at the blonde, claiming his lips in an almost desperate way, moaning freely as his tongue dipped in his boyfriend's hot mouth. The hand on the blonde's crotch began palming him, caressing his arousal lightly through the leather, making the blonde push his hips forward, looking for more contact. Matt's other hand went up to Mello's throat, unzipping his vest smoothly before grabbing him by the back of the head to deepen the kiss even more. Mello's hands cupped either side of Matt's face, his thumbs caressing his cheeks, his nose, giving the redhead shivers. Soon, the blond shook his vest off, before moving forward, naked chest colliding with naked chest, making them fall backwards on the bed with Mello on top. The making out session continued, getting hotter by the second. Hands danced on each other body, rediscovering everything like it was the first time. Matt ran his fingers carefully along his lover's scar, beginning at his hip and going up his side, his shoulder, his neck and finally, his face. Mello moaned shyly, still a bit taken aback at how much his scarred tissue was sensitive to the touch. It was like Matt knew exactly how to touch it, how much pressure to put, to make him tingle all over without it hurting. The blond snapped back to reality when he felt Matt unbutton his pants, sliding the zipper open and tugging the leather clothe down his hips. They finally let their lips part and locked eyes tenderly. Matt's eyes were so soft, so full of care and understanding and love, that the blond felt like crying.

He move from Matt and stood up a moment to take off his pants when two hands stopped him. The redhead, back on his knees on edge of the bed, gently pushed the trousers down his legs, eyes never leaving each other's. The feel of Matt's hands on his skin rose goosebumps of the blond. As always, Mello's didn't wear any underwear, and his arousal sprang free from the leather prison, making him take a sharp intake of breath when the colder air of the room hit him. Matt shifted his gaze to his lover's member, and slid his hands back up his legs, coming to rest on the blonde's hips. He then spun Mello around fast and made him fall on his back on the bed, just besides himself. He slowly bended forward and tenderly kissed the jutting bones of his beloved's pale hips. Mello's hands instantly formed fists at his side, his erection spasming a couple times as Matt's lips drew closer to it. Silence fell, like time had been suspended, and Mello could hear his own heartbeat, slamming in his chest as he waited expectantly…

A moment later, something wet and hot slid gently on the underside of his member. He trembled lightly, a moan escaping him. After a few seconds, the tongue licked again, this time vertically to his tip. He trembled again, this time a bit more as he breathed heavily through his nose. This felt so good and yet so torturous! Just as he thought he would explode from the expectation, he felt a hot and silky cavern swallow him whole. Instantly, Mello's back arched and his hands flew up to grip his own hair as he let out a loud guttural moan. Matt snickered softly through his nose, and Mello used that time to prop himself up on his elbows just in time to see his lover's head beginning to bob up and down, engulfing his hard member and releasing it, leaving it slick with saliva. Mello tried to watch, but soon found himself unable to sustain such a view and, still propped up on his elbows, let his head fall back, hanging a few inches off of the mattress. He was moaning freely now, groaning Matt's name softly.

" Oh God, don't stop, Matt…"

The hot mouth moved on him with amazing precision, that sinful tongue playing with his tip each time Matt pulled away. Suddenly, he felt, more than heard, a moan that was not his own, vibrating around his shaft. He brought his head back up, and what he saw made his gut clench. Eyes closed, still moving that skilful mouth on him, Matt had taken out his own erection and was sliding his free hand feverishly along it, timing his movements with his sucking. His cheeks were flushed, and beads of precome pearled at the tip of his dick. He moaned again around the blonde's shaft, the vibrations the final push Mello needed to tumble over the edge. Just before his vision went white, he grabbed Matt's shoulder.

" AH!.. AH, MATT! Matt, I'm…!"

He felt himself stiffen, eyes rolling back at the back of his head and back arching completely off the bed, toes curling, and he let out a long scream as the waves of his orgasm crashed on him, his dick spurting in thick shots down his lover's throat. Matt swallowed avidly around him, taking everything he could give. When the waves of pleasure subsided, and the blonde's member was licked clean, Matt let it out of his mouth with a pop, some drool falling on his chin. The redhead's eyes squinted shut and his body quivered, hand a blur on his cock. At the very last moment, Matt's lust-glazed eyes opened slightly and bore directly into Mello's still fogged ones. Cheeks red and pink lips, Matt finally half-folded on himself and rubbed his tip in the palm of his hand one last time.

" Oh God, Mello..!.. Ngn! AAANNGN!"

From his position, the blond saw everything. Every spasm of Matt's body, every scrunch of his brow, every gasp and moan coming out of his mouth, every twitch of his erection, and every splash of cum that flew out in his hand, some of it passing through his fingers and splotching the floor in front of him.

The sight was so erotic that Mello felt blood rush back to his face and crotch, twitching his arousal back to life. The blonde always had a phenomenal stamina, and he thought with a smirk about those longs nights in their early years when they made love for hours without even resting between orgasms. God, did he make a mess of Matt back then. He could remembered the redhead's skin slick with sweat and his hot little moans as he racked his nails down the blonde's back during endless poundings.

Mello looked down. 'Well, that did it.' he thought, eyeing his brand new erection. The sudden lack of gasps in the room brought him back to reality and he lifted his head up to look at Matt. Said male was looking back at him, chest still slightly heaving and a small smirk playing on his lips.

" I see you're still up and running, Mel."

Mello cocked a delicate brow.

" What, did I make you doubt?"

" Well, you did soften." The gamer replied cockily.

" Obviously, that's fixed now."

" Good. Prove it."

The blonde's smirk widens, turning feral at the challenge, and he lunged at Matt.

" Ah, poor, poor Matt… You have no idea what you just brought on to yourself.."

Matt's expression turned to one of slight worry, mixed with hornyness. Mello pushed him back to lie on the bed, legs hanging on the side, and slowly climbed on top of him, claiming his mouth with his own. The kiss was deep and passionate, lighting every nerves in their body, making their hearts beat faster. Tongues caressed each other in a suave and hot dance, lips were sucked and licked. Mello's hands began to wander to his lover's throat, chest, waist, hips… As Matt shivered, Mello's mouth followed his hands, kissing it's way down Matt's body. Sliding his entire body off the bed to land on his knees beside the bed, Mello's mouth and hands finally arrived at destination, and gently caressed the inside of the gamer's thighs. Said male moaned softly. The blond man chuckled.

"You're always so sensitive, Mattie…"

Before Matt could come with a witty answer, Mello lowered his head between Matt's thighs and dragged his tongue on his lover's flaccid length, efficiently cleaning it from all remaining cum. Said redhead wiggled and groaned, cock still a bit too sensitive after his recent orgasm. Mello dipped his head lower, letting his wet muscle roam from the base of Matt's member to his testicles, lapping languidly under the sack, taking them in his mouth and sucking lightly. The small annoyed groans turned into breathy moans, and the legs encasing Mello's face trembled slightly. Taking this as a green light, Mello continued his ministrations, caressing Matt's thighs, adding pression on his nails to rake them gently on the gamer's skin. One of his hands travelled down past his mouth and between Matt's round buttocks, to slowly circle his puckered entrance. The redhead jumped and gasped, feeling blood slowly engorging his penis once more. Having noted that, Mello stopped his prodding a few moments to slide his fingers in his mouth, slicking them with saliva. Soon enough, the fingers were back at Matt's hole. His other hand grabbed Matt's member and engulfed it hungrily in his mouth, while the sneaky fingers pushed slowly in his anus.

Assaulted be this double sensation, a loud moan tore itself from Matt's throat, hips bucking in the hot wet mouth, them pushing back on the lean fingers, his erection completed after only a few seconds. They set an easy pace, Mello's fingers pushing in as his mouth pulled up, and vice versa. Soon, the fingers started a scissoring motion, stretching Matt and caressing his inner walls, making him moan non-stop. The blond man let go of the erection in his mouth, licking it a couple last times before looking up at his hazy lover.

"Are you ready for me?"

The heavy whimpering voice, dripping with need, that answered made his dick twitch expectantly.

"Please, Mel-ah!.. Fuck me, I can't.. Hm.. I can't wait anymore.."

Said man scrambled up, reaching in the drawer of the side-table to grab the lube while Matt backed off on the bed to rest his head on the pillows. Mello quickly squirted lube on his quivering erection before crawling between Matt's legs, kissing his way up his chest before kneeling on the bed. Grabbing the gamer's legs, he lifted them up to wrap them around his hips and guided his head into the tight heat of his boyfriend. Said male grabbed his hips and threw his head back, growling. Mello kept pushing slowly until his thighs touched Matt's and stilled, caressing Matt's ribs and lowering his head to kiss his chest and neck. He listened to the redhead hard breathing while he adjusted to his size. After a few moments, the chocolate addict felt him wiggle his hips under him, and knew Matt was ready.

Lifting his torso, Mello pulled halfway out and pushed back in, revelling in his lover's heat. The throaty moan coming from the other told him he wasn't the only one loving it. He pulled back again, and this time, Matt's pushed his hips back to meet his, eliciting double moans. Unable to hold back any longer, both of them picked up the pace, undulating their bodies in perfect harmony, in a long time practiced dance. Mello move his arms up to tenderly cup Matt's face while the redheaded weaved his fingers in the blond soft angel hair, pulling him down to touch their lips.

They poured all the love, all the adoration in their kiss, stopping time, sealing this night with a silent promise of eternity.

The rocking of their hips intensified, lips devouring each other moans, tears sliding down pleasure stricken faces. Mello pulled Matt in a seating position on his hips, encasing his torso in his arms and bouncing him on his cock, the new position angling his thrusts directly in the other's prostate. Matt's moans turned into screams, and he bucked wildly in his adored blond arms. Mello's head fell on the redhead shoulder, his breathing raspy and erratic, on the brink of orgasm. Matt felt his lover coming undone, and moaned in his ear.

"Take me with you.."

A strangled moan left Mello, and he wrapped a trembling hand around Matt's erection, pumping it in time with his last violent thrusts. He felt Matt's legs squeeze his hips and his nails stab at his back, and bit hard right at the junction between Matt's neck and shoulder, growling ferociously as he welcomed the first crashing waves of what felt like the most intense orgasm of his entire life. At the same time, Matt threw his head back and screamed his throat raw, cum exploding between them in long jets while Mello's cock pulsed deep within him.

As the high subsided, both unhooked their arms from the other, slowly moving slightly apart to lock their lips in a sloppy, heaven-tasting kiss. They fell backwards onto the pillows, still joined, and rolled on their side. Grabbing the covers blindly, Mello pulled the sheets back on their shivering sweaty bodies and went back to holding Matt as close to him as humanly possible. 'I love you so much..' he thought. The redhead, hugging him back, kissed him lovingly on the cheek and rubbed their noses together. 'I love you too.'. They kept facing each other, forehead touching and legs intertwined, as they both fell in a deep slumber.

On their bed table, the clock turned to midnight.

February 15th.

There you go, guys.

Let me know how it was!

I have a multichapter fanfiction about this pairing in progress right now…

Should I post it?

'Vi


End file.
